


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Dan Howell & Phil Lester - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Star Gazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sits on a chair by the large glass window pane. The lights are off and he sits admiring the stars silently. <br/>A small tap on the door sounds and he cranes his head around to see Phil standing shyly in the doorway.</p><p>[][][][][]</p><p>Dan Howell often has restless nights and likes to sit and stare at the stars, Phil likes to join him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad, by user @eskimuke (me) but written by wattpad user @nonnies11
> 
> Please do not use as your own or give us credit. 
> 
> Thank you.

[][][][][]

"I counted the stars tonight,  
Oh how they shine so bright,  
I gather them all, so we perfectly align"

Dan sits on a chair by the large glass window pane. The lights are off and he sits admiring the stars silently.   
A small tap on the door sounds and he cranes his head around to see Phil standing shyly in the doorway. 

"Yes, Phil?" He says.

"Was just wondering what you were doing, why are you sitting in the dark?" Phil looks up at Dan. 

"It's peaceful, you want to join?" 

Dan gestures to his bed across the room from the chair he sits on. Phil wanders in and sits on the edge of Dan's bed, watching Dan, watch the sky. They sit like this for minutes. Maybe hours. Time flies when your brain is a rest. 

"Phil, have I ever told you how much your eyes resemble stars?" Asks Dan "because they really do" 

"Thank you, Dan" 

There is silence once more. 

Dan glances over his shoulder at Phil who is now lying on his bed with his feet dangling off the end. It looks like he is asleep. His chest rises and falls slowly and one of his toes moves slightly.   
Dan all of a sudden forgets his stargazing and walks over to his bed to lay with Phil. 

"But now I know, My heart is strong, Where you belong, is by my side. So will you hold, 'cause time is cold, But in your soul I'm standing by" 

Dan confirms that Phil is asleep and wraps his arms around his his chest and buries his head into Phil's chest. He can still see the stars outside the window from where he lies. He counts them to help him sleep. But he knows that there are too many to count, so after a while he starts again. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ah lost count...1, 2....

After about 50 odd stars, he peacefully drifts to sleep. 

"And we've traveled land and sea, Our beacon the love we keep, But when we unite, This will all have been our dream"

[][][][][]


End file.
